new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Goro Akechi
Character Backstory A teenage detective hailing from Japan, Akechi presents himself as having a strong sense of justice, though he never forces his views of specific criminals onto other people, often respecting the views of others. His passion for his duty as the so-called “Detective Prince” is surpassed by his enjoyment for coffee and pancakes. But beneath the facade of the Detective Prince lies a masked alter-ego named Crow dedicated to fighting criminals by more direct means. However, it appears that the Crow has begun to take on a mind of his own... Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Split Personality: In his early days as Crow, Akechi retain his initial demeanour, but all that would change one fateful night. The events that transpired are largely unknown, since that night, Akechi was never the same. Recently, Crow has begun to show a more aggressive approach to his crime-fighting and refers to Akechi as another person, hinting that Crow has become a separate personality to Akechi’s. Stats (Buffs) * +3 Charisma (Akechi only) * +2 Offense (Crow only) * +1 Strength (Akechi & Crow) Stats (Debuffs) *+2 Damage Taken (Akechi)/+1 (Crow) *-2 Stealth (both) Inventory * A briefcase containing detective files & school work (Secret compartment conceals Crow outfit) *PlastiCuffs (For use as Crow) Storyline of earlier escapades will (Hopefully) be coming soon February 1st, 2030: While walking through nighttime Shibuya, Akechi was caught up in a chase between Kazuma Kiryu and two thugs who had just robbed an orphanage. Despite Kiryu knocking one out, the second thug proceeded to shoot him twice (Once in the shoulder & once in the gut). In response, Akechi grabbed the first thug's gun and proceeded to distract the second thug long enough for Kiryu to recover and knock the second thug out. With the police en route, the two fled the scene. Kiryu, however, began to show signs of pain from his wounds and eventually asked Akechi to carry him to a doctor he knew. Akechi, despite some struggling due to Kiryu's size, was able to get Kiryu to the doctor's, where he watched Kiryu being taken into an operating room. Thirty minutes later, the doctor exited the operating room and informed Akechi that Kiryu would live. Introducing himself as Tawamura, the doctor revealed that he worked for Kiryu, meaning that Akechi need-not-bother with paying for Kiryu's medical bill. After Akechi had explained the events that occurred, Tawamura informed the kid about Kiryu's position as the patriarch of a Yakuza family, explaining that Kiryu would be in Akechi's debt. After learning a bit about Kiryu from Tawamura, the Dragon of Dojima exited the OR. As Kiryu offered to buy Akechi something to eat, the kid noticed the mighty rising dragon tattoo across Kiryu's back. It dawned on him that his fate was now tied to that of a Yakuza man thanks to his willingness to follow his own justice, with Akechi hoping that what had occurred wouldn't come back to bite him. The two ultimately exited Tawamura's clinic, heading to get a bite to eat. February 3rd, 2030: Exactly after the incident, he posted a status in Facenovel hinting at the recent events. Kiryuu knowing he's about to blab, tried to shut him up by making fun of his love for futanaris to no avail, as he continued to tell the world a summary of the event. Kiryu was hanging out with Kiryuu, and Kuze, when Akechi is suddenly brought up in the conversation. Kiryu expressed worry while Kiryuu expressed disappointment, before advising him to call him to check if he's fine. Unfortunately, Akechi did not pick up at that time, Kiryuu then advised him to leave a voicemail or text him. Some time later, Akechi finally called back, coincidentally, appears to be very close nearby by a Blue Foxx cafe. Kiryu, Kiryuu, Kuze, Iliya, and Akechi convenes to discuss the recent event, interrupted by a mob that came to claim a prize of 10 billion yen (US$10,000,000) on his head. A certain sentence during the confrontation set Akechi off, his personality flipped to a more confident, and brave one. After a brief exchange between the mob and the group, they all rushed for the sewer after a brief struggle, escaping the massive mob that was after Akechi's head. The team encountered a small resistance before they reemerge a distance later to an empty park. Kiryu later phoned in a bus that went to pick them up, where Kiryuu and Iliya parted ways with their own reasons. Fun Facts/Trivia *Akechi has a fondness for Pancakes. *One of his tutors expressed the following sentiments regarding coffee to Akechi: " Blacker than a moonless night, hotter and more bitter than hell itself... that is coffee." * Despite originating from Persona 5, the BW version of Goro Akechi/Crow is not a Persona user. However, Robin Hood (Akechi's Persona in the games) will be the Persona for another character that JDP plays. Gallery Category:Main Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:JudgeDreddpool